


Choose You

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Sam Winchester lives a charmed life for the most part. His mother is urging him to find a woman to marry, but he doesn't want to. After a heated discussion with his parents, Sam rides into the forest without realizing a storm is brewing. Trapped by the weather, he runs into one of the outcasts from the city, Dean. Sam's never agreed with people being cast out, but he has even more reason to dislike it once he experiences feelings for Dean.





	Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoys2Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843963) / [LJ](https://twoboys2love.livejournal.com/46791.html)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/17821.html)

_**Banner:**_  


**_Chapter Headers:  
_**

**_Dividers:_**  


_**Icon:**_  


_**Prompt:**_  



End file.
